


You Sunshine, You Temptress

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Multi, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mornings in the village are enticingly still, especially in winter, with the only movements coming from shop owners beginning their days early. In Alessandro and Giovanni’s room, it’s quiet, apart from their hushed conversation accompanied by Harry’s soft moans.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You Sunshine, You Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't exist. Okay? Okay.

Harry is spread open on the large, yellow ottoman just beyond the foot of the bed. The sunrise casts a honey orange glow on his naked body, skin patterned with the shadows of the windowpanes. His head is tipped back, hair falling beautifully, tickling the top of his spine. An arm keeps him propped up, so his body is visible, while the other is preoccupied with fucking a dildo in and out of himself.

“Bellissima, Harry.”

Alessandro is reclined on the bed with Giovanni next to him, both leaning up against the cushioned headboard. There’s an array of fruit (peeled and chopped), fresh pastries from the bakery down the street, two cappuccini and a carafe of orange juice assembled on a tray in front of them on the duvet. Harry had prepared and delivered it to them at Alessandro’s request which he’d made last night at the dinner table, before leaving Harry to tidy up their plates. 

Harry had went to bed with a budding hard-on, and an alarm set for 6:45am on his phone.

He genuinely hadn’t expected to get anything in return, even when Alessandro chucked him the peach silicone dildo and a bottle of lube as a sort of exchange for the breakfast arrangement. He’d taken it as an extension to his duties as houseguest. 

Harry had been with them for a couple days already, deciding it was time to finally see Alessandro’s old country home near Rome, taking an impromptu holiday break between recording. He and his partner live in a small village situated precariously on a hilltop in central Italy. It’s simple and quaint, a reverse of the way he lives the rest of his life. To the rest of the village, Alessandro is the eccentric, rich man who lives with his male acquaintance. Because he's always hosting lavish dinner parties for the residents, they don’t question his life choices; even if that involves having a young boy live with them for a week. 

Mornings in the village are enticingly still, especially in winter, with the only movements coming from shop owners beginning their days early. In Alessandro and Giovanni’s room, it’s quiet, apart from their hushed conversation accompanied by Harry’s soft moans. 

They talk about the weather, their plans for the evening, the food they need to buy, sparing only occasional glances at Harry, who’s gorgeously flushed, mouth gaping wide and biceps flexing. Harry feels the hair on his arms stand on end every time they do, the sensation of their eyes on him electrifying.

He bites his lip raw attempting to mute his noises so as to not disturb the homeowners, refrain from making a nuisance. When he starts to squirm, they finally begin to take proper notice.

“Cazzo,” he hears Giovanni utter, before directing a statement to Alessandro that Harry wouldn’t understand even in a sober state of mind.

“Harry, my love,” Alessandro says, “spread your legs more.”

Harry immediately does as he’s told, brings his feet up to the edge of the ottoman as far apart as he can manage, shows off where he’s stretched open and pink. It makes him so hot, to feel like this pretty, young thing, only good for being looked at.

“Are you going to come soon?”

He hastens his thrusts, trying to make it as deep as possible. Harry nods somewhat, flopping his head around deliriously. His eyes open blearily, and he takes one look at the two men on the bed in front of him before coming, spine locked straight.

“Perfetto, Harry. That was good,” Alessandro’s voice is soft, just like the brushes of his hands on Harry’s wrists and waist.

Whimpering, he extracts the dildo, places it on floor and cringes at the empty feeling inside. He expects their attention to still be on him, but when he looks up, they’ve returned to their private conversation. So, Harry slips away, runs himself a bath and stays in there for two hours till the water turns cold. 


End file.
